An Aca-Family
by lovecanines
Summary: Beca is pregnant. Jesse is excited. And their lives are about to get turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Note to past self:You may be asking how you should tell Jesse you're pregnant.

My answer is:DON'T.

He got so excited, thought he might pass out.

Then maybe I could get some peace and quiet.

"You're WHAT?" He asked for the millionth time.

"Yep. For serious, Jesse, will you shut up about it now?" I said, now changing the channel on the TV, searching for music videos.

It had started out as amusing, right before it got annoying.

He just kept repeating himself.

Calm down, Beca.

It's only a short period of time before he just melts into a puddle.

But he didn't melt into a puddle. He just kept repeating himself.

"JESSE SWANSON! YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY MADE ME SOOO MAD, THAT YOU WILL BE THE ONE COOKING DINNER TONIGHT! I DON'T CARE HOW BAD IT TASTES, EITHER! NO BUTS!" I yelled.

Oh, no. I hate myself if I've made him cry.

Jesse's just like a puppy. You can't help but love him. And he's sensitive.

"Yes, m'aam!" He says. "What do you want for dinner?"

I smiled. I could get used to this.

"Is seafood okay? Your fried shrimp is the only thing that doesn't end up garbage." I said.

"Sure." He said before running to the kitchen.

"Sooo, is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm only two months along." I snapped.

"Ah, that's my brat." He said, smiling.

"Nerd, what does it take to upset you today?" I asked.

"The world to explode.I came home to the greatest news on Earth, you told me my shrimp doesn't suck, and I got a promotion today!" He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup!" He replied.

"God, Jess, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

He didn't answer. "Beca, are you happy?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You just don't seem like the type to want kids." He said.

"I am now. I love you, Nerd." I said.

"I love you, too." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, the whole world obviously knew.

I actually woke up to the phone ringing.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me?" Stacie said.

"Aagh! Stacie? Tell you what?" I asked. I'm sorry, but people don't wake Beca Mitchell-Swanson up at five in the morning.

"Um, hello? Your baby?" She said. As if I didn't know.

"Jesse!" I said between gritted teeth.

"Oh, you didn't want me to know?" Stacie asked.

"Um, no! I didn't!" I said, before hanging up.

Obviously Jesse had told everyone, including my friends.

"Jesse!" I yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you go telling everyone?" I asked.

"Um, why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"I don't know? Ever heard of privacy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, what would they all do when we came home with a little baby? Don't you think the questions would come up then?" He asked.

"Of course I want to tell them sometime. Just not this early." I said.

"Well, I didn't know, okay?"He said.

I sighed. "How many people did you tell?"

"I promise you, I was just going to tell Benji, but you know, word gets around." He said nervously.

"Sure. Because Benji is such a gossip." I said, trying to hide my smile.

"He is." He said.

"Oh my gosh. Listen, Jesse, I know you're excited. But you can't go around telling everyone." I said.

"Yes, m'aam." He said.

Apparently since I told Jesse I waspregnant, he was going to listen to me for the next seven months.

"You're cooking dinner again tonight." I said.

"We're eating seafood for the rest of our life." He said.

"Yup."


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say it was all peaches and cream from there, but it wasn't.

Vomiting became part of my daily schedule.

And, of course, I felt the worst when Jesse wasn't home.

I woke up after a hard night curled up against the toilet.

I walked into the kitchen, not that I was particularly hungry.

A yellow sticky note was taped to the counter.

**Beca,**

**I have a feeling you won't make it back to bed tonight, due to your nausea. Sorry. Rest and eat something. May I suggest dry wheat cereal?**

**Love, Jesse**

Mmm... Dry cereal does sound good.

I go to the kitchen and pour the cereal into a bowl.

My back aches, so I head to the couch.

I gobble up the cereal.

Tastes good.

I get up to put the bowl in the sink, but end up on the floor.

I gasp.

Oh, my God.

The nausea returns, and I immediately feel dizzy.

I get up carefully and pick up the phone.

I start to call Jesse, but decide against it. It's not like I passed out. I just fell.

He would be alarmed, and when Jesse is alarmed, he's obsessive.

I call Chloe instead.

The phone beeps several times before she picks up.

"Beca? Hello?" She says.

"Hey, Chloe." I say.

"Hey! Are you okay? You sound drained." She says.

"I am. What are you doing?" I ask, propping my feet up.

"Shopping with Cynthia Rose. She asked me to take her. Why?" She asked.

"Um, can you girls come over? I'm not feeling well." I say.

"Oh, yeah. There's nothing good on the sale's rack today, anyway." She sighs.

"Okay. Hurry up." I saybefore hanging up.

I wish Jesse was here right now. A lot. He's the only one who can make me feel better.

I start crying out of nowhere.

"Beca?" Cynthia Rose calls.

I get up and wipe my eyes. I look like a train wreck. My hair is up in a messy bun and I'm still in my pajamas.

"I'm in here!" I call.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks.

"I guess." I said.

"What's wrong?"She asked.

"I'm nauseous, I'm dizzy, and I miss Jesse. A lot." I said.

Aawww!" They said together.

"Hey! Don't push it!" I snap.

"Admit it, you're going soft because you're going to be a mommy." Chloe says.

I groan.

What a mistake.

I ran to the bathroom, feeling sick again.

"Do you want us to call Jesse to tell him to come home?"

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Yup. I'm calling him." Chloe said, unconvinced.

I was relieved.

Soon he was home.

"Chloe? Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Chloe said softly, leading him to the couch, where I was laying.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He echoed.

"I'm so glad you're back." I said.

"I knew Icouldn't leave you long." He said.

Then we were kissing. It was all perfect.

And I'm not the mushy type.


	4. Chapter 4

The first doctor's appointment.

There are a million reasons to be worried.

"Relax, Beca. The baby is fine." Jesse said.

"Sure..." I said, still freaked out.

This wasn't like me. At all.

Stay cool, Beca. Stay cool.

"I just... I really don't like doctor's appointments." I shuddered.

Doctor's appointments usually mean the flu and sprained ankles and larangytis and old celebrity magazines.

Trust me, I did not want to go there.

Jesse chuckled. "You're just like a little kid."

I roll my eyes as he plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm glad you could take the day off today." I say.

"Me, too. I'll have to admit, though, it was a lot easier to get a day off when we worked for Luke." He said.

"Ah hem. Trust me, nothing was easy about Barden." I said.

"It wasn't that bad." He said.

"My opinions are different." I said.

We parked the car and I stepped out.

"Do you need any help?" Jesse asked.

I glared at him. "Am I really that huge?"

"No, no. I just didn't want you falling and getting hurt." He said.

I smile at him. He's just trying to help. I don't know why I lashed out on him like that.

Now it was time for the worst part:The waiting room.

All of the other women around me were bigger and most of them were older. I was probably the only twenty four year old in there.

"Is it your mother or your sister?" The woman next to me asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Who's expecting the baby?" She asked.

"Um..." I said, biting my lip.

"Kat Michaels, the doctor will see you now." A nurse said.

The woman next to me got up and followed her into the back.

"I told you you weren't that huge." Jesse said.

I smiled.

He picked up a Parenting magazine.

"Really?" I said.

He shrugged.

I picked up a Fit Pregnancy magazine, just so I'd stop squirming because of the long wait.

"Beca Swanson, the doctor will see you now." The same nurse said.

Jesse squeezed my hand as we got up together.

We head to the back room.

It smells like cleaner and medicene. That's exactly what I remembered from past experiences at doctor's offices.

The nurse makes me lay down on a huge chair. The doctor soon comes in.

Hi. My name is Dr. Rachel Sanders, you must be the Swansons." She said.

"Yes." I said.

"So, how have things been?. Dr. Sanders asks.

"Fine, just a little dizzy and nauseous on occasion." I said.

"Lucky for you, that's totally normal. How about cravings?" She asks.

"Um, considering I can only hold down shrimp and wheat cereal, I'll so both yes and no." I say.

"Okay. Seems like everything's running smoothly. So are you ready to see the ultrasound?" She says, doodling on her clipboard.

Jesse and I exchange smiles. "Yes."

"Alright then. Renesmee!" Dr. Sanders calls for the nurse.

"Yes, m'aam?" Nurse Renesmee asks.

"Get the ultrasound equipment ready."

About two minutes later, we were staring at our tiny baby on the screen.

"Oh, Beca." Jesse whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

We came home with printed versions of the ultrasounds.

It was the first picture we had of our son or daughter.

Dr. Sanders offered to tell us which we were having, but we agreed it was better to wait.

"I can already tell that our child will be beautiful. I know that the baby will look just like you." Jesse said.

"Please, Jesse." I said.

"It's true, I know it." He said.

We parked at our house and walked in.

I yawned.

"Oh, I'm so tired. I was up all night worrying-" I started.

"You have to stop doing that, Beca." Jesse interrupted me.

"And puking. Although I'd like to stop doing that, too." I said.

"Sorry, Becs." He said.

"It's all right." I said.

"You can sleep, if you want."He said.

"I'd love to, but I'd like something to eat first. Maybe popcorn?" I said.

That's the one thing I'm a pro at making." Jesse said.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I said.

He looked at me like aliens had sucked my brains out.

"Who are you, and what did you do with my wife?" He asked.

"No, I'm serious. Whatever movie you want." I said.

"The Breakfast Club?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Beginning to end?" He continued.

"Yep." I said.

We curled up on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn later and watched the movie.

I'll be honest and say I thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Again?" He asked after the movie was over.

I smiled. "Sure."

Then I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep.

A/N:All right, folks! I felt like I needed to add at least one fluff chapter to the story, and of course I would use The Breakfast Club to do that. What you just read, was, in fact, a fluff. My first fluff, in fact. I did it!


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up on the couch, gasping. Nightmares.

"Beca? You okay?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said, trying to keep my composure.

"You don't mean it." He said.

"I had a bad dream, okay?" I snapped.

"What time is it? What happened?" I asked.

"It's only six. You fell asleep on the couch the second time around when we were watching The Breakfast Club." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Do you want to talk about the dream?" He asked, running his fingers through hair, trying to calm me down.

I looked at him sadly. "Don't tell."

"Promise."

I looked at my feet. "Let's just say the baby wasn't okay." I said quietly.

"You're just nervous. Everything's fine. Really, I promise you, Beca. Everything's okay." He repeated to me.

He hugged me as I sobbed. What was wrong with me?

No one can make me cry, unless something's terribly wrong.

Maybe Chloe was right about me going soft.

Maybe I was doing the crying for the baby inside of me.

It was good to know the baby was crying, then.

"I'm ordering pizza for dinner. I figured you were getting bored of shrimp." Jesse said once he had wiped the final tear from my face.

"Sounds good." I said.

"What kind?"

"Meat Lover's. I'm starving."

"Extra large, thin crust, with a two liter Mountain Dew. To make you feel better." Jesse said.

I smiled. What would I do without him?

A/N:Yep, I felt sappy again today, so I wrote a little Hurt/Comfort fluff. Beca's pregnant, so of course she's emotional.


	7. Chapter 7

Whenever the nightmares would come back, Jesse would pull me close and comfort me, as always, being the best husband ever.

And I would feel better.

The problem was the whole morning sickness thing.

Every morning I would get out of bed and tip toe to the bathroom.

_Just always remember to puke your guts out quietly, Beca._

And that was exactly what I'd do, before going to at a bowl of cereal or a slice of cold pizza.

Did I mention the weird food cravings?

I did it again the night that Stacie called me.

I walked to the kitchen and poured the milk and cereal in a bowl and took a seat on the couch, trying not to wake Jesse.

I flipped the movie channel on and watched Teresa Palmer chop some alien's head off.

Then my phone rang loudly.

Crap.

Good thing Jesse's a really heavy sleeper.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" Stacie asked.

"Um, no, but you almost woke Jesse. You can't just call me out of nowhere at five A.M., Stacie." I said.

"Well, I have great news...So, can you make a quick exception?" She asked.

"Oh, God. You're not pregnant, too, are you?" I asked.

If any of the ex Bellas would be having a baby, I know it would be Stacie.

"What? No. Chloe and I are throwing you a baby shower next month!" She cheered.

I sighed. That's just like Chloe and Stacie. Throw me a baby shower when I'm five months pregnant, why don't you, awesome nerds?

"No, no, no. Is it really such an acheivement that I'm pregnant? And who has a baby shower at five months? We should at least wait until I'm seven months." I said.

Stacie sighed. "Oh, come on, Beca. You never agree to anything. You could at least have some fun!" Sh said.

"My idea of fun isn't sitting around opening gift wrapped diapers." I said.

"Pwease, Beca?" Stacie said in a baby voice.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Just quit talking like that."


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear, Son/Daughter,_

_It's Mommy. Aunt Chloe and Aunt Stacie had my baby shower yesterday. And guess what? It was all in celebration of you, my baby. Crazy, right? Your Daddy and I will take good care you. We'll be the best parents we can. Well, I already know _he_ will. Your Daddy is a natural with kids. I don't know about me. I might be the worst mother on this planet. Forgive me if I slip up. But, I promise you I''ll try my best. I love you, my sweet baby._

_Love, Mommy_

_Dear, Baby, _

_Hi, there. It's Daddy. I really don't care if you're a boy or a girl, I just want you here with me now. We'll do great things together, you'll see. Your Mommy dreams about you a lot. She worries about you, and I know she wants you here with us right now, too. She's worried she won't be good to you, but I know she will. She's the prettiest, nicest lady you'll ever see. I hope you'll think so, too. We can't wait to see you. I wonder who you'll look like, and if you'll be a boy or a girl. We love you no matter what, sweetheart. You're already making us so very happy. I can't wait to meet you. I love you, sweetheart._

_Love, Daddy_


	9. Chapter 9

I remember the first time I f elt the baby kicking.

Jesse and I were sitting on the couch watching a movie. The Breakfast Club to be exact.

That's when it happened. A slight pang in the stomach. Not painful, just surprising.

I gasped.

"Wha-What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

"It moved. The baby kicked." I said.

"Let me feel!" He said, moving his hand over my belly.

Sure enough, it happened again.

I laughed.

"I bet the baby will look just like you." He said.

"Why do you wish stuff like that on such a precious thing?" I asked.

"Aw, Beca, don't stay stuff like that." He said.

Then it happened again. I gasped.

"You see? We both know you're beautiful." He said.

We kissed, and when it happened again, we laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

My due date was in two months. It was crazy to think.

By then I was huge. Well, huge by my other women visiting Dr. Sanders were considerably bigger.

One woman was expecting triplets. I really felt sorry for her, considering I was so miserable with one baby.

The worst time was the day I fell.

I was getting out of the shower when it happened.

All of the sudden I was really dizzy, and my head started spinning.

l couldn't stay up, and I crumbled to the ground.

I immediately started crying out of fear. What if something had happened?

And it was a work day for Jesse.

But, since he insisted, either Chloe, Stacie, or Cynthia Rose were there with me every day.

Chloe was in the living room, watching TV.

"Chloe!" I yelled. "Chloe, help!"

"Beca?" I heard her say.

She picked the lock on the bathroom door with her fingernail and walked in, to see me on the floor in nothing but my towel.

She covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh, my God!" She said.

I was sobbing.

"Help me, please!"

"Ssshh, okay, don't panic. I'll take you to the emergency room." She said.

My eyes got wide. "Emergency room?"

That was when it hit me. The situation was very dangerous.

Chloe helped me out to the car.

I looked at her. "Chloe, what's happening?" I asked.

"Well, Ihonestly don't know." She said.

"What if something's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I am scared, though, that you might be in labor." She admitted.

"Labor? Oh, my God." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll call Jesse as soon as we get there." She assured me.

With that, she started the car and we rushed to the hospital.

They got me to Dr. Sanders pretty quickly.

Chloe is surprisingly fast when emergencies come around.

She was pushing my wheelchair and dialing Jesse's number at the same time.

"Hi. Jesse? Um,don't be alarmed or anything, but Beca and I are at the hospital. She fell." She said.

He rushed to my room way faster than I expected.

By then, I was having terrible contractions.

"Just breathe, Beca. You'll be fine." He said.

Not too terribly long after he arrived, they were moving me up to Labor And Delivery, and my water had broken.

We were having this baby.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't long after that that Dr. Sanders came in and made it official:They needed to break my water.

I was about to cry again.

I was giving birth at seven months.

"No, it's not time yet!" I sobbed.

"IIt'll be alright." Jesse assured me.

"No! It'll be premature!" I screamed.

" Mrs. Swanson, just push." Dr. Sanders said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

I obeyed.

"Good!" She praised.

I couldn't believe I would be a Mommy today.

I wasn't ready, was I?

Two hours later, I heard our baby scream.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Sanders said.

I started crying tears of joy.

They laid her in my arms first.

"Hello there." I whispered.

She nestled up against my chest and I smiled.

No matter how early she was,she was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

We were left alone with our new daughter after she was all cleaned up.

Jesse said she did indeed look like me, but I pointed out that she had his wide brown eyes.

Dr. Sanders had gone out to announce that the baby was here.

Apparently, Dad and the Stepmonster were out there, but I wasn't gonna worry about it.

This was my moment, my first day with my baby girl.

"What are we gonna name her?" I asked Jesse.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.

"And, no, we can not name her Leia." I said.

I knew all about his Star Wars obsession.

He looked disappointed.

I laughed.

"How about Allison Claire, after our movie?" He said.

Allison and Claire. His favorite female characters in The Breakfast Club. A more than fitting name for our daughter.

"Yes. Beautiful." I said.

Allison Claire wiggled a little and laid her hand on my chest.

Someone burst into the hospital room, making her start to cry.

"Surprise! Has Mama Kangaroo had the joe-" Amy said, before hearing Allison Claire crying.

She smiled. "Obviously so." She said.

"Amy, this is our new daughter, Allison Claire." I said.

"Hello, tiny joey, I'm your Aunt Amy. Mama had you rather early, didn't she? You couldn't wait to get out and hop around, could ya?" She said.

She looked at me. "Can I hold her? I promise I won't hurt her." She said.

"Sure."

I handed her to her, and Allison Claire wiggled arond.

"Easy there, baby dingo. I don't want to have to wrestle you and a baby crocodile simultaneously." She said.

I laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear, Allison Claire,_

_Hi, baby girl. It's Mommy. You came into the world yesterday, on February, 23. Born nine days after Valentine's Day. That means you'll be a sweetheart, like your Daddy. We get to take you home tomorrow. You seem to be a Daddy's girl soaroundr, but you seem to love me a lot, too. When you put your hand on my chest, my heart just melted. You are the prettiest baby girl ever, but your Daddy says you look like me. I don't believe him. I love you, Allison Claire Swanson._

_Love, Mommy_

_Dear, Allison Claire,_

_Hello, sweetheart. You came two months early. You must have been getting impatient. But you're healthy. That's good. I was so worried about you and your Mommy. You are my two girls, and I would die if anything happened to you. The way you wrapped your finger around mine... I knew it was meant to be. I will never leave you. Wherever you are, Mommy and I will be right behind you. Love you so much.__  
_

_Love, Daddy_

**A/N:Please review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

The incubator, and all those cords...

It was all my fault.

Why did I have to fall?

Why did I have to end it so early when she had two more months to go?

All those screams when they took her away from me just broke my heart.

"She has to keep growing." They had told me as they took her from me.

But the panicked look in her eye made me feel like the worst mother.

They said that I could go home after two days, but they didn't say anything about Allison Claire.

I didn't want to leave without her. But it looked like the only possibility.

"I love you, Allison Claire. I'm so sorry." I whispered to her.

She reached through the glass and grabbed my finger.

Maybe she could forgive me, but I couldn't forgive myself.


End file.
